Subsequent to placing a damaged vehicle chassis on a chassis straightening or aligning bench, it is usually necessary to raise the chassis, or a part thereof, from the bench a distance sufficient to enable chassis clamps or like securing devices to be fitted to the bench and clamped to the chassis. Previously, this has been accomplished by using lifting jacks. These lifting jacks are unsatisfactory, in that they are expensive, difficult to align with the chassis, not easily adjusted, and unstable.